Twilit
by TheFaithfulDreamer
Summary: Let's just say, that the Hero and Heroine of Twilight - Link and (Name) of Ordon village - had a daughter and a son. Happy endings, yay. A hero's work is never done however, And soon enough, the Twilight Realm is in need of the heroes. Faith and Michael wake up to an empty house. One of them falls into darkness, taken over by envy and the other is the chosen hero.
1. Hero of our Time'

|| Chapter 1 ||

||A walking burden, can't you see you're sinking?||

* * *

 _'I was born a year after Michael– my brother – was born. He had every right to follow in our father's footsteps; he had every right to become the Hero of Twilight or just the 'Chosen Hero' of some sort. But of course, we didn't even know our parents were the heroes at the time and I only found out once I met with the Hero's Shade, who was apparently the Hero of Time. A journal, a sword and shield was his parting gift for me, and her secondary bow and quiver of arrows, as well as a monochrome hood were hers. '_

* * *

Faith sighed, closing the black, leather journal and stuffing the pen and said journal in her satchel as delicately as possible. She was currently sitting in Telma's bar, looking at her map and trying to locate the next temple to pursue.

"Faith!" The girl clad in a monochrome tunic raised her head from its previous position, only to be – almost – strangled by a girl that owns a whole arsenal of books at her home in Castle Town.

"S-Sage, I need a-air." Faith stuttered, patting the girl's right shoulder in an attempt to break free. Sage gasped, before letting her go from her very tight grasp, murmuring a silent 'sorry'.

The monochrome clad girl took a deep breath before smiling at Sage and brushing it off with a small giggle.

"Well, if it isn't Faith and Sage?" Telma walked in and shut the door behind her with a wooden crate in her hands. "Hello, Telma." Faith greeted before facing her brunette friend.

"Hmm. . . I wanted to say something . . . Oh, right! Have you heard? Apparently they're going to burn a witch at the pyre later on today." Sage stated and the blue eyed girl frowned.

 _Maybe I have some of those red ice arrows on me._

"I actually think that the witch is Charlotte." Sage murmured, but it was loud enough to snap Faith out of her thoughts. Faith looked at her quiver – that can hold 100 arrows – and gave out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

There were a few fire and ice arrows in her dark purple quiver – thankfully - as the glint of the crystals that seemed to be attached to the arrows were able to be seen. A few normal arrows were in there as well, so that would be helpful if she needed to snipe her way out.

"Oh, honey, you're thinking 'bout saving the poor girl, aren't you?" Telma inquired, shaking her head and laughing, "Oh, of course you are. Your father had the same look on his face when he was eyeing Illia the first time he came to the bar."

Faith looked away and hoped that no one would mention her family ever again, or at the very least, not until she gets them back.

"His expression practically screamed 'I should save her' or something else heroic. Those blue eyes could match those of a feral beast." Telma ended, placing the last bottle of wine under the counter and walking over to the two girls.

"Thanks for the comparisons between my father and I, Telma. Not like anyone has done it before." Faith muttered sarcastically but thankfully, the bartender didn't hear her. Sage looked back and forth between the two before scratching behind her ear sheepishly and pulling Faith out of her seat.

"Well, Telma, Faith and I want to catch up on reading, so we'll get going. See you!" The overly cheerful girl grinned, before pulling the –now- depressed girl out of the bar. Once outside, Sage sighed, "I thought you were past this angst-y phase."

"I am. I just can't help withdrawing back into a shell when someone compares me to them. 'Oh, you're just as brave as Link!' and 'Oh, you can shoot just as skillfully as (Name)!'" Faith raised her voice towards the end, frustrated, before sighing and leaning back onto the grey, brick walls.

"It's cool having the 'Hero and Heroine of Twilight' as your parents, but it gets very annoying soon enough. It's basically a walking burden that gets heavier over time." The girl gave out a tired and exasperated sigh, before pulling up her hood – that was as black as her tunic – and running her hand over the white hem of it.

She pushed herself off the wall and climbed the stairs, before stopping abruptly and looking back at Sage, who was practically frozen in place.

"Let's go." When she said that, the librarian of sorts snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her with a confused expression etched onto her face.

"What?"

"Well, you said you wanted to read up on things, right?" Sage took a while, but eventually chuckled, before nodding and racing up the stairs and out onto the streets.

"Do you have any book in mind?"

Faith thought for a while, before smiling lightly. "That green book. Hyrule Historia."

* * *

In the Twilight Realm, trouble lurked in every corner and discord seemed to erupt every minute.

In the throne room, a sorceress smirked, looking into the crystal orb only to lay her eyes on our beloved Hero of Twilight. A woman that was around his height stood beside him and she glared, suddenly feeling the urge to take the Hero all for herself.

She then knew at the time, that she had to have him. She had to have him all to herself, even if that meant corrupting him to his core. She would kill for him. Not even the Twilight Princess or that meddling Heroine could stand in her way.

The sorceress licked her lips at the blood that would be shed and the thought of having the Hero all to herself, with no one to save him. His corruption would be so much easier here in the Twilight.

She looked back into the crystal ball, only to find that it is showing her someone else. It was a girl clad in a monochrome tunic and equally black hood. She seemed . . . frustrated.

 _"'Oh, you're just as brave as Link!' and 'Oh, you can shoot just as skillfully as (Name)!' I mean, it's cool having the 'Hero and Heroine of Twilight' as my parents and all . . ."_

The sorceress threw the crystal ball against the stone walls, rage and desire building.

She couldn't believe what she just heard and saw. That girl had the same fierce blue eyes as the Hero. She called the Hero and Heroine her parents.

"No. No. No! That Hero of Light is **mine**! He will be mine . . . even if I have to take that precious 'Light' of his and replace it with Twilight!" She growled, before storming up the stairs of the castle and slamming the doors of her quarters behind her.

The Twilit creatures shuddered, backing up in fear due to the newfound rage of their 'queen'.

* * *

ThisIsWhatHappensWhenYouWereAZeldaAddictAndCameBackToThisFandom.

MMHMM. BTW, Faith has blue eyes and the color of your hair as her hair color. (MAKE IT SEEM REALISTIC ENOUGH)

I remebered Cia from Hyrule Warriors as a person that wants Link all to herself so I was like, 'Mkay, Cia like villian would be cool'

Hope you ejoyed!

TLOZ and its characters (c) Nintendo

You (c) You {or Link, if you know what i mean}

Faith, Sage and other OCs that shall be introduced (c) Me and my classmates.

Cover Image (c) Respective Owners

PS, WHO LOVES THE ZORA ARMOR IN THIS GAME?! I LOVE IT, LINK LOOKS SO HAWT ;]


	2. The Witch and The Royals

_|| Chapter 2 ||_

 ** _||Hero of some sort ||_**

* * *

Sage yawned, turning over the yellowed pages of a book on the geography of the land of Hyrule. The two girls have been cooped up in her house for around 2 hours and every now and then, they could hear the sound of wood clashing against wood, as if something was being built.

Faith would look out the window every few minutes to see if they were going to burn the witch anytime soon. The half-asleep girl had already confirmed her suspicions about the hooded girl wanting to save the witch – due to the fact that the two of them knew the girl about to be burnt at stake.

"How long do they take to build that freaking pyre? I'm itching to try to shoot something and see the red ice in action." Faith groaned, eyes still fixated on the green book in her hands. Sage has said that she could keep it, as well as two other books that discussed the Twilight Realm and the monsters that could be found all over Hyrule .

"Are you sure that the red ice won't just. . . I don't know, melt away?" Sage inquired, picking up an arrow that fell out of the quiver and throwing it at Faith – who caught it and tucked it into the quiver with the others.

"Oh trust me, it won't. The only fire that will melt it is blue fire and it has to be from one of those ice caverns near Zora's Domain." Faith assured, pulling out a bottle with a beautiful, blue flame dancing and crackling in the small, confined space.

"In all honesty, I'm surprised it didn't go out even if I sealed it off from oxygen for about a month or so." Faith shrugged, tapping the glass bottle a few times before putting it back inside her satchel.

"I'm surprised it didn't burn your satchel." Sage joked and Faith rolled her eyes playfully.

A comfortable silence fell upon the room as the two Hyrulians continued reading the books that were either on their laps or in their hands.

"What page are you on?" Sage asked, lifting her book from atop her face and looking at Faith, who was now sitting on the windowsill. "I'm on page 243 now." Faith answered, as she turned the page while looking out the window – that had a perfect view of the center of Castle Town.

"Which hero are you reading 'bout?"

"The Hero of. . . Time. . ." Faith said, before placing the books into her satchel and jumping off and onto the carpeted floor. She strapped her quiver onto her back and placed her clawshot and one of her sharpest daggers on her belt. Her sword and shield was on her back too -for once- and not in her hands as Sage was confident she wouldn't need it.

With one ice arrow in her left hand and the bow on her right, the hooded girl looked over at the girl that still lay on the ground.

"Showtime?" Sage asked, standing up and dusting herself off. Faith nodded with a small smirk and raced towards the Town Square – of sorts -, dragging the bespectacled girl with her.

Once they closed the door behind them, they could hear the chanting of the crowd. They chanted something along the lines of ' _Penitence and your life'._

The sky was of a crimson hue, much like the fire that was lit on a torch near the pyre. The crowd was thick but not all of them had an expression that expressed pure hate. Some appeared to be sad and some seemed to be happy that the witch was going to be burnt. Some raised their hands close to their face as if they wanted to look away, and some kept their eyes glued onto the pyre.

The witch was tied up to her chest, though everyone knew she would be tied up until her eyes if the guards were ordered to or had the chance to do so. Sage has noticed that Charlotte's – the witch - hair has been cut short and wondered why they would actually make the process longer.

Faith was more curious about why the Prince and a princess from a visiting country were there, closest to the pyre. The blue eyed girl tugged on Sage's arm and dragged her along to confront the Prince, who of course, is a friend of theirs as well.

"Why are you burning her on the pyre, Raymond?!" Sage yelled, quite infuriated. The members of royalty - as well as their guards- looked at the two of them.

"Faith? Sage? Why are you two here?" Raymond inquired, shocked. That seemed to tick Sage off even more. Faith however, let Sage yell at the boy, both for amusement and for a distraction of sorts when they decide to light the wood on fire.

"Who are you two?! I command you to tell me at once!" The princess' voice boomed and the guards seemed to flinch before raising their spears and pointing them at the two girls.

By this point, they put two and two together.

 _'So . . . this princess likes Raymond, but he has taken quite the shine to Lottie over there. So somehow, she was able to find out Lottie was a witch and then trick Raymond by saying that the love he felt for and with her was merely a spell.'_ These - seemingly - sensible set of events were played in their minds and they smirked.

"Geez, Raymond. For a person that's been thought by the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, you don't seem very bright." Faith insulted as the Prince snorted.

"And you're as brave as your father and mother?"

"Oh trust me, I didn't want to be the next bearer of this-"She raised her right hand and almost immediately, the shard at the bottom right started glowing a gold hue. "-thing. But I'm sure I have a hell lot more courage than any of you." Faith retorted.

"This girl is the daughter of the Heroes of Twilight? Ha! What a joke!" The princess laughed and Faith glared at her almost immediately, before switching her gaze to the bow.

"Well at least she's known! Even a 'commoner' like me doesn't know who you are, and we 'commoners' are supposed to praise you 'royals' like you're deities!" Sage shot back, but before Raymond or Faith could say anything else, the princess yelled something in an unknown language.

The guard at her side nodded, before snatching a lit torch and setting the stack of wood beneath Charlotte's feet on fire.

Faith smirked and sighed in relief, drawing her bow. "Geez, finally have something to shoot!"

Pulling back the string, she aimed right for the bottom of the wooden stack so that the red ice wouldn't end up freezing 'Lottie' as well. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the string and the arrow landed onto the pile with the sound of something shattering.

There was a few seconds of silence. The –still unknown -

The frost you'd likely see on windows every freezing, winter's night appeared and curled around the pile of wood, as if trying to encase it in layers of the red ice. The fire that was started by the guard was put out once the frost appeared, so, without further a-do, Faith launched the claw of the clawshot at the pole that the blonde haired girl was tied onto.

Once the claw retracted back into the contraption, she brought out her dagger and cut the ropes that bind her to the pole. Rashes were littered all over her arms and wrists which would cause Sage to frown. People were gasping, some people were smiling and some people were growling.

"Well, I have to be a ' _Hero'_ of some sort, right?" Faith stuck her tongue out, before undoing the knots of the blindfold that would restrict her from seeing anything.

"Why did y-?!" The young witch was interrupted by the soldiers that marched onward onto the stage. Faith grabbed her wrist and bolted into the backstreets of the town.

Sage was long gone by the time and was waiting in front of the house that was owned by Jovani, the man that was turned to gold. However, he's hanging around in Telma's bar now, since the heroes were able to get all 60 Poe souls for him, Gengle –his cat – still resides there, however.

"Where are we going?" Charlotte inquired, breathing heavily and rubbing the rashes on her arms. Faith let go of her wrist – seeing as though she could run just fine – and flashed her a smile.

"Well, Sage is waiting for us at Jovani's house . . ."

"You mean the guy that was turned to gold?"

"Yeah, that's Jovani. We'll wait until the guards are done searching, then you'll go with Sage." Faith explained, but the witch mentioned something a little alarming in her sentence.

"What about you?" She raised an eyebrow at the tunic-clad girl, who just chuckled and smiled with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll continue finding my parents. Heck, maybe I'll try to get my brother back to normal. I'm not staying here for any longer though." Her expression turned stern before she turned on her heel and heading toward their destination.

* * *

I CAN'T BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ THE FIRST CHP. I AM SO HAPPY, GAWD. :]

Next chp will focus on Link and (Name), then it'll go to Faith and her brother, Michael.

Also, hopefully I'll get the next Five Nights at Leo's thing running. See ya later!

DISCLAIMERS ARE THERE ALREADY, AND EVERYTHING THAT IS NOT MINE EITHER BELONGS TO NINTENDO, LINK, OR YOU. MKAY? M'KAY.


	3. The Realm of Shadows - (Name)'s PoV -

_A/N – this chapter will be in the first pov as this will be in the reader's point of view, since the reader (you) is basically supposed to feel like they're in their character which is (Name), so . . . Yeah. (maybe there'll be a little romance in this chapter between you and Link? though maybe not a whole lot )_

 _ENJOY!_

* * *

 **|| (Name) ||**

I frowned at the Twilight creature as I watched it shriek in agony as it was slain by Hyrule's beloved Hero. Midna looked away and I pat her on her shoulder, which caused the Twilight Princess to nod and smile sadly at me and Link.

She looked so broken, but what ruler wouldn't? She's watching her own kingdom be ruled by someone who corrupted her people into those lowly creatures; the creatures that fear the power of the light and reside in the darkness.

"I'm alright, you two." She assured, standing upright and breathing out a small sigh. "Come on, we have to go to Lake Cress."

I looked at her retreating figure and shook my head. The action didn't go unnoticed by Link, who chuckled lightly and eyed me intently.

"She'll be fine after we finish this, alright?" He said, grasping my hands and making me look him in the eye.

"And then we can go home, and the Twilight people can be happy. . ." I muttered though it was loud enough for Link to hear and he nodded, letting go of my wrists and pecking my cheek lightly.

I smiled and returned the small gesture of affection. Holding his hand in mine, we eventually caught up to Midna, who had a smirk on her features and a knowing look in her eyes.

"You lovebirds are so adorable!" Her smirk shifted into a huge grin and clasped her hands together, giggling. Link rolled his eyes, a small blush evident on his features. Though I bet my cheeks were red as well.

Her giggling stopped and she smiled, looking over at the lake that she was in a hurry to get to moments before. I followed her gaze and I smiled at the view.

"Hmm . . . The two of them would love to see a place like this. . ." Link stated, smiling as he looked at the sight of the Twilight sky reflecting onto the lake's surface. A calming, yellow hue of light was just bursting from below the horizon.

"The Twilight Realm is so . . . beautiful; even though it isn't being ruled by its rightful queen." I sighed, looking over at Midna and shot a determined look toward the castle that loomed ominously, now drenched in an evil aura.

It was far from the lake and it looked as though it overlooked the entire land of Twilight. Midna smiled, shifting her gaze from the lake and looked down at the glass orb she held in her hand, smile quickly fading from her features, leaving her face devoid from emotion.

"We can rest here for a while. I need to recollect my thoughts." She said and Link and I nodded, giving some space to Midna and sitting on the very edge of the shore of the lake.

"What do you think will happen once we go home?" I inquired and Link closed his eyes, humming before opening his eyes again and shrugging.

"I don't really know. I don't think much will change, though." He answered, lying down on his back. I chuckled at his antics, before snatching his green hat from his hand and placed it on my head.

He opened one eye and smiled at my actions, before sitting upright and snatching his hat back and brushing the hair out of his vision. Link tried to stifle down a yawn, but that didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I'm sure you're pretty exhausted. Go ahead and sleep, Link." I said and placed a sweet peck on his lips. He frowned but obliged and lied back down on the ground, soon enough falling asleep – as shown by his relaxed expression and slower breathing.

I grinned at his sleeping form, before standing up and walking over to Midna. I sat down next to her and looked into the orb she held, only to see a woman – who I'm guessing is the sorceress, Lorana – yelling at a Twilight creature and almost making the poor creature disintegrate to nothing when she jabbed her scepter onto the floors of the castle.

"Do you see this, (Name)?" She growled her grip on the glass orb getting tighter, "This is why I must stop her. . . This is what she's doing to my people, and I cannot let it go on for any longer. My people have suffered enough already."

I noticed her glossy eyes and I frowned, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey, we're going to fix this, alright? Link and I will help your kingdom again, and we'll happily help you if anything goes downhill ever again."

"I appreciate it, (Name), but what about Hyrule? What about your children, and the people you care about?" I raised an eyebrow at her second question.

"How did you . . .?" She smiled before shifting the vision on her glass orb to that of a girl playing a wooden ocarina. It soon faded to black before a vision of a boy practicing his sword skills came to view.

"I could see them practicing with the two of you when they were just 7 years old," She smiled, as she looked me in the eye. "You and Link make great parents, y'know."

"Heh . . . Thanks, Midna." I thanked, sheepishly scratching the back of my neck and smiling a bit.

"I hope my sister is fine. . ." Midna muttered and I hardly caught what she said when it finally clicked

"I haven't seen Luna with you, or anywhere, in fact. . . I hope she's fine." I said, before Midna stood up, and offered her hand toward me.

I took it and walked over to Link, while Midna decided to light a fire a few feet from where he slept.

It had started to turn dark, and I smiled, finding that the night sky was just like the one in the world of Light. Even if this may be the realm of Twilight, it is basically a form of balance in the world, along with the Light realm.

"Hey, Midna?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from the crackling fire.

"We will get your kingdom back, don't worry." I said, a determined look in my eyes. Midna smiled, a look of awe on her features and nodded.

"I trust that the both of you will." She stood up and walked to the lake. The Twilit girl looked back at me before pointing at Link.

"Wake up sleepyhead over there! We got some fish to catch!" She laughed and I chuckled, shaking the green clad hero's shoulders.

He stirred and then eventually came to his senses, smiling at me and planted his lips onto mine. I pulled away and pulled him to his feet, walking toward Midna, who was still trying to regain her breath.

* * *

HoI! Hope you enjoyed it (?) Not one of my best, as I wrote this at 1 am. Hehe. . . woops. Hope you enjoyed it either way, and thank you for the support, Talrem! Much appreciated.

If you have any requests/oneshots/ suggestions, go ahead!


	4. Confrontation

Faith sighed, clawshot-ting from roof to roof to reach the exit of Castle Town safely, without being captured by the guards.

Thankfully, the guards haven't blocked the exits, which caused her to smile and have the urge to clap her hands together happily. Her eyes soon widened and she smacked her palm against her forehead.

 _I'll have a lot of explaining to do when Zelda informs mom and dad about this_

She could only chuckle lightly, before dropping down from the roof she was on and dashed out of Castle Town.

She brought up her hood before digging into her satchel and taking out a wooden ocarina. Faith recollected the tune of the melody – in her head, of course - before nodding and playing it as accurately as possible, making a mental note to practice playing the instrument a bit more.

A neigh and the sound of hooves against the dirt alerted her that even if her ocarina playing wasn't exactly the best, it was able to call her white stallion toward her.

The white stallion nudged her shoulder and whinnied happily, which made the girl roll her eyes playfully before hopping onto her steed and petting the male horse on its head."Hey, Echo!" She grinned, before taking ahold of the reigns and making the horse look towards the open field, "How about we go to Kakariko Village? I need to get my sword fixed anyway. ."

Faith yelped in surprise, before her grip on the reigns became tighter – which made her knuckles white. She soon regained her composure and chuckled, steering the horse toward the village.

* * *

"Go find them, right now!"

"We have no idea where the witch and the commoner girl went, your H-Highness . . . a-and-" The soldier stuttered, shrinking back in fear. He was interrupted by another soldier quickly making his way over, however.

"The guards positioned at the Northern entrance said they saw someone on a white horse." Raymond, - who was staring at absolutely nothing until now – stood up, a stern expression on his face. Most of the soldiers looked up at the prince.

"That's Faith, alright. . ." He muttered – thankfully no one heard - before adjusting the sheath that was on his belt and placing his sword back in it.

"I'll need at least 3 soldiers by my side. We will track this 'someone' down." He stated, before looking over the soldiers.

"And then . . .?" The Princess inquired, placing her hands on her hips. The Hyrulian prince completely ignored the question, before pointing at three – randomly chosen –soldiers.

They nodded, saluting the boy, before heading towards the Northern gate.

"I'm coming with you." The girl states, stomping her foot onto the cobblestone road. The brown haired male could only sigh, before muttering a 'no' and walking away.

* * *

"Goddesses, Echo. Is it just me, or did you get faster?" The horse whinnied loudly, seemingly satisfied with the hooded girl's reaction.

"But, then again, that wouldn't make sense, since I didn't even leave you out here alone for that long." Echo neighed, trotting over slowly toward a rather big tree. The girl sighed, exasperated, before jumping off and stretching her arms.

It was probably around 7 o'clock. The reddish hues from the sunset had disappeared and had been replaced by the calming shades of blue and purple. Those colors would eventually turn to black; as if it was something that could devour the light.

The girl smiled lightly, looking at the sky in a kind of amazement that would seem childish. Faith frowned soon after, steeling her gaze and looking back towards the ground, trudging over toward a tree that had a thin trunk and tying the reigns onto it.

She opened one saddlebag and took a small carrot treat from it. The girl walked in front of the horse and placed it in Echo's mouth.

Faith chuckled lightly at the horse before walking towards the opposite side of the horse and hanging one of her clawshots on a hook that was stitched onto the saddlebag. A backpack hung from the hook that was stitched onto the opposite side.

The girl yawned, walking towards the big tree and clawshot-ting towards the branch that could hold her weight. She looked around, making sure that her horse was in sight, before pulling the hood over her eyes and leaning onto the trunk and falling asleep.

* * *

The sound of a distressed horse woke the -sleep deprived- girl. Faith groaned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, before her eyes snapped toward Echo, who was being surrounded by soldiers and a prince.

The hooded girl rolled her eyes before yawning loudly and dropping down from the tree, landing without a sound - other than a pop from cracking her knuckles. The soldiers looked at the girl, but they were kicked away by Echo. Thankfully the kick was able to knock out two of the guards, but the last one just stood there, shaking in fear, yet he still held the spear in his hand.

Raymond sighed, before knocking the soldier out with a punch to his forehead. Faith, who was initially going to put an arrow in the soldier's skull, looked up at the Prince and lowered her precious bow.

"Y'know, trying to burn your lover isn't very romantic."Faith stated, placing a hand on her hip while the other clutched the bow.

"Y'know, trying to kill a soldier isn't very hero-like." Raymond smirked, chuckling a little, which caused the girl to roll her eyes and frown.

"Why are you here, Prince?" She said, mockery was heard in her tone as she stated his title.

"My mother and Princess Viola wanted to explain to you that burning the witch was for the safety of Hyrule." Faith scoffed at the statement, maybe she even caught the unsure tone that lingered in the Prince's voice as well.

" _'Safety of Hyrule?'_ Oh, c'mon, Raymond. You and I both know that Hyrule can never be safe. This land has been plagued with evil and dark forces since the beginning of time! The royal family can't do anything about it! _'Make the Hero go back in time!'_ What good did that do?! There is still evil plaguing this 'holy' land of ours and the hatred of the wielder of the Triforce of Power will be reborn, just like in every other story with the Hero. That evil kidnap Princess Zelda, and then the Hero has to go on a journey just to save someone and a land that is not worth saving. . ."

Faith yelled, voice decreasing to just barely above a whisper by the end of her outburst. Raymond frowned, a small sigh escaping his lips as he looked at the girl who had kept her head down and was clutching an arrow so tightly that he feared it may break.

"I agree with you." He finally said, and Faith looked back up, chuckling lightly.

"It's kinda torturous, knowing that you don't exactly mean anything to the plotline of a big, complex story. Just. . . If you still want me to see the Queen and this 'Viola' girl. . . then fine." She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

The brunette smiled, before shaking his head. "Nah, I'll just say that you got away. But. . . I do need a memory spell for these doofuses. Do you know anyone who can brew me a potion or cast a spell?"

"I may know a girl . . She lives in Castle Town. . . Almost got burnt by her lover?" Faith smirked at the expression the Prince had sketched onto his face.

"Heh. . . Right. I'm betting she's with Sage, huh?" He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. Her library. Promise me you won't arrest them." Faith glared playfully, before proceeding to untie the reigns of her horse. "Of course not."

"Oh, and Faith, good luck finding your parents." Raymond said, calling over the horses of the soldiers.

"Raymond, my good friend, you should know by now that I don't believe in luck." She smirked, hopping onto the saddle and grabbing the reigns. "You got them?" She asked, amused, gesturing toward the unconscious soldiers.

"I'm fine. Maybe I'll ditch them if I'm too lazy to get them on their horses, though."

She smiled, nodding, before taking off on Echo.


	5. Blacksmith's Son

To the _dear_ reviewer who made themselves known as 'No' -

I suggest looking at the list of characters before going into the story and reviewing. If you have a problem with OCs, isn't it best for you to check in the list of characters if I've inserted 'OC', before marching on in here and typing away at your

keyboard? It'll save both my time and yours - I don't have to read your review, and you don't have to type the damn thing.

Also, you can't exactly tell me to 'try again' with my 'quite bland writing style', my writing style will change over time and when I expose myself to the writing styles of other authors. If anything, this part of your comment is the only thing that annoyed me, while I didn't even care about the rest of your rant.

So, try again, 'No.' Try to insult me, but you should know that I'll probably call you out on another chapter if you do so. I'm pretty sure you wanted your review to be some sort of deep argument, but it just made you look slightly ignorant. And by the way, 'run for your life'? Really? That's way too melodramatic. By the way, it's OCs for the price of NONE. I'm not going to take the main character of a franchise away, or ANY character from the game away.

Anyway, dear reader, go on ahead. Sorry for the inconvenience and hopefully I will not have to do this again. If this person wants to complain about this rant, I will not answer them. It's pointless if that is the case.

* * *

A knock on the door alerted the blacksmith's son, who perked his head up at the sound before grinning from ear to ear at the person that opened the door.

"Well, well. If it isn't Faith?"

"Nice to see you, Alex." Faith grumbled, closing the door behind her by kicking it lightly with her heel. She looked around the room before turning to the black haired male.

"I need you to fix this up." She said, walking toward the counter and unsheathing the blunt - and slightly dented - sword.

"That's it? Eh, this is child's play! I'll get it done in a few minutes. Go out and kill something or. . . I don't know. Just go and do something for the time being." He said, shooing her away with a giddy expression.

She raised her hands in surrender, "Fine, fine. Just don't mess it up even more." He heard the closing of a door before going about his work, that is, before someone practically threw the door open.

"Barnes, what the hell?" He said, jumping in shock. The bomb salesman looked around the shops frantically, waving his arms in panic. Barnes threw the mask he had open before yelling at the boy,

"Alex, you've gotta hear me out! I've got a very important customer right beyond my door, but she seems to have mistaken my bomb shop for your family's shop!" He exclaimed causing Alex to sigh and stand from his seat.

"Barnes, I don't really think you should freak out until and unless it's the Queen herself at your doorstep." Either way, he walked over to the male with his hands on his hips.

"She's the princess from some fancy-pants kingdom a ways south of Hyrule, ya doofus! She might as well be the Queen herself!" He yelled, hands yanking at his hair. Alex reached out to put the bomb salesman's hands back to his sides before telling him to stay there.

He ran a hand through his - already messy - hair before walking out of his home, slamming the door shut behind him.

The boy looked around the town and waved back at the Gorons that smiled and waved his way. The smile left his face almost instantly when he saw a girl in an overly fashionable dress - which was a sickening shade of pink - surrounded with guards and tapping her foot against the ground in impatience.

Alex froze in his tracks when a guard saw him eyeing the girl and the armored man tapped on the girl's shoulder. The girl snapped her vision toward the blacksmith's son before taking a step onto the road.

"Shouldn't you be working on that sword, Alex?" He tensed up at the hand on his shoulder before tearing his eyes away from the girl that was taking unusually large steps toward him - with her soldiers marching behind her.

"What the absolute hell did you do?" The hooded girl muttered, before grabbing his wrist and turning on her heel.

Alex could hear the girl barking orders behind them and slightly quickened his pace, almost over-taking Faith, who held his wrist in a firm grasp, as if afraid that he'll tumble over if she didn't hold him up.

The trudging of heavy footsteps against the dry and barren ground alerted the hazel eyed male. He was growing worried and curiosity seemed to be gnawing away at his mind. Who was this girl, and why were they running away from her?

The only way he'd find out, he supposed, was if they were able to get away from her before they get caught.

He hadn't even noticed the fact that while questions ran rabid around his head, the two of them had made their way into the back of the boy's home, where Barnes was currently inspecting the shelves and tables.

"Hello? Earth to Alex?" He shook his head and snapped himself out of his dazed state. Taking in his surroundings, he fixed his vision on the two people that visited him just minutes before.

He then recalled the last few events, snapping his vision toward the door, and wondering why the guards haven't broken into his humble home by now.

"She seems pretty important, doesn't she?" Barnes inquired, looking at Alex, who didn't utter a single word.

"She is important, and not-to-mention a royal pain as well."

"So she's royalty?"

"I don't think that's supposed to . . . " Faith sighed, shaking her head, "But, yeah. The princess of who-the-hell-knows-where."

"But of course, you don't care." Alex snorted, looking between the bomb salesman and the adventurer of sorts.

"I don't have much care for seductresses."

"Aren't you friends with one?" He retorted, a smug grin adorning his features.

"Doesn't mean she stole your heart means she's a seductress."

The smug look vanished from his face completely and was replaced with a flustered one.

"Great to have you here, Faith." He mumbled and the girl doubled over in fits of laughter.

* * *

Sorry that the actual chapter was short, but I needed to get my reply out here before I had the urge to add on more text to it - seeing that it is already very long.

i couldn't PM this 'No' since they were a guest, not a person with an actual profile.

I hope that I won't have to do this again later on, but for now, see ya.


	6. Brother Dearest

He smirked, sword reflecting the dim light of the afternoon and eyes sparkling in a childish awe. The pig fawn that stood still beside him gulped, knowing what would become of its people if the boy found out about their plans to be free from his hand.

Now, he was no king. He was nothing of the sort. He was merely an envious child, arrogant and manipulative. The want for the power of the Triforce that was 'rightfully' his had thrown his heart into a dark place. One that was hard to be free from. He was just another kid who fell for the envy that collected in his soul.

He stared at the back of his hand, a scowl forming on his face rather quickly. His disheveled brownish-blonde hair casting over the right side of his face, making it so that the pig fawn could not see the shade of blood red brewing in his unnaturally gold eyes.

The creature was thankful it hadn't, knowing that the change in the atmosphere was frightening enough.

The boy let out a laugh; a sinister one that caught everyone that was in the room off guard and freeze in their tracks. With a snap of his fingers, the creatures in the room snapped their heads to look toward him.

"Ready my horse."

"Sire . . ." One of the more humanoid looking creatures stepped up, hesitating slightly before cowering back once it received a glare from the envious boy.

"Why is it that you leave, your Highness?" The boy ignored the venom that dripped from one of demon's words and stood up from his throne.

"I'll have to meet my dear sister. It seems she has gone astray and as the first-born, I might as well show her the right path." He shrugged, tossing the coat he had slung over his shoulder onto the throne, and striding toward the big double doors, pushing them open without any effort.

Once his horse appeared in front of him, he smiled and climbed onto the gray mare, petting it on the head.

He grabbed hold of the reigns and took off, the horse knowing where he wanted to go. Michael leaned back a small bit, the sword gifted to him strapped to his back.

"That dump was so dull. . ." He complained, mare snorting in agreement.

As he looked up at the fast-moving skies, he scowled, knowing he was going to remember something that was not going to help him confront his sister. Succumbing to it, he sighed closing his eyes, but keeping a tight grip on the reigns.

* * *

 _'Come on, Shinko!' He yelled, her nickname rolling off his tongue with ease. The girl growled, getting up on her feet and chasing him around the pumpkin patch that lay in their yard._

 _'You know that I'm not the fastest runner, anik!i' She yelled, a giggle bubbling soon after. When he didn't hear his sister's raid footsteps, he turned around, seeing that their father had asked her to fulfill a task or quest of some sort._

 _'Hey, niichan!' She yelled and he cocked his head to the side before walking over to them, his mother wrapping her arms around the two children when he stood beside his sister._

 _'What is it, lil' sis?'mani_

 _'Mom and Dad wants us to help them wash the horses!'_

 _'That should be easy. Only (Horse/N) and Epona! We'll get this done in no time!'_

 _The response caused his parents to chuckle, leaving the two confused. 'You'll be surprised. . .' Their mother said, trying to suppress a fit of laughter._

* * *

"Kakariko. I always hated this place, I have no idea how sister dearest can handle it." He muttered, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was fully awake. He jumped of his horse, and his ear twitched, hearing the shrill sound of a chain retracting.

Michael smiled, shaking his head. He pulled up his hood and decided to stick close to the shadows for now, using narrow spaces as his route around the town.

As he was about to investigate the frantic banging on the door, his horse let out a whinny, and by the sound of it, his horse – which was named Umbra – was happy. Not very unusual, since he knows who else is here.

"Umbra?! Gahh! Echo, calm down, bud!" Another horse whinnied, its hooves stomping into the ground franticly.

The boy chuckled at the sight before deciding to join the reunion as well. A light thump on the ground alerted the girl on the white horse and caused her to tense up.

"Sister dearest! Nice to see you again!"

"Michael. I had a feeling you'd hunt me down. Again." He could hear her mutter, a growl rumbling at the back of her throat.

"It's like our game of 'Tag'! Except now, it may be more . . . violent." The eldest said, a small maniacal grin plastering itself onto his face.

* * *

SCHOOL IS BEIN' A HUGE PAIN.

I HAVE TO DEAL WITH MODEL UNITED NATIONS. UGHHH. NO. WHY. NUUUU

Anyway. . .

Updates will be much slower than usual, because my teachers seriously just shove homework in our faces, and my class is going through this lil' civil war thing. It's ridiculous.

This Friday I have to go on a Nght Out as well - a lil' sleepover with my classmates and our upperclassmen - so I'll be losing more time. Oopsie.

This was supposed to go up last week but , again, class drama. Hopefully you guys understand? I appreciate it if you do. My classmates turn toward making groups way too easily if something happens.

Welp hope you enjoy the story so far. Thanks for the constructive criticism, Supreme Gamesmaster Yddisac. I really appreciate it. It's reviews like yours that make me so much more determined to write.

Well, see you later, dear reader!

(I've been in an AoT mood ever since I listened to 'theDOGS' which was an OST for it. I'M OBSESSED WITH IT RIGHT NOW. Are you guys in an AoT urge ?)

~ Faith the Dreamer (~` - `)~


	7. Lunaris

Sunlight hit her closed eyes; silence prominent and only the soft breathing from the siblings were heard. Faith stirred awake, eyes snapping open. She felt the need to stand on her feet, but her body strongly opposed the idea, not letting her sit up.

"You're finally awake! Gee, you guys scared me half to death!" A cheeky voice exclaimed, apparently happy to see her conscious.

An imp revealed itself to her, face covered with an unsettling mask that had spikes protruding from its sides and eyes carved onto it that bore into Faith's. The mask looked tribal-like, adorning many streaks of color. It was sliced in half, however, allowing her to see the creature behind the mask. Pale blue skin and lively orange eyes peeped through. Neon green markings decorated the imp's skin and it seemed like the black pigment that covered half of the creature's figure were part of its skin.

Nerves firing back into action, Faith sprang up, a yelp escaping her lips as she kept a close eye on the imp, tracking its movements cautiously.

"Goddesses, calm down!" The imp's bright purple hair formed into a hand, as it held its normal hands up as well, trying to reassure her. "You'll wake up your brother and alarm other dangerous creatures that live here."

The blue eyed girl decided to take a deep breath, composure regained. Her eyes widening as she took in her surroundings. Her brother lay unconscious beside her, a peaceful look on his face, which was a huge difference to the maniacal grin he showed in Kakariko.

"I thought I was in . . ."

"Kakariko Village? Well, you see kiddo. . ."

 _'Kiddo? Who is this perso- uh. . . creature? Not sure what I should call . . . it'_ Faith thought, looking at the imp.  
 _'By the tone of its voice, it's probably female,' s_ he concluded, though still very confused as to where this imp was from. While she was thinking however, the imp had taken her satchel and was now holding the black book in her hands; the book that Sage was reading.

"H-hey! Give that ba-!"

"Huh, this is about the Twilight Realm!" The imp let out a giggle, "I didn't know you light-dwellers would be interested in us. May I know why?" The look she had on her face would be the perfect example of the face of a person that knew more than they let on. Faith didn't buy it one bit and decided to eye her skeptically.

The imp noticed this, and broke apart the ruse. "Oh who am I fooling? I know exactly why. You're Faith and your brother over there is Michael, and you're looking around Hyrule to find your parents. That's better than looking for a princess that always gets kidnapped by the big baddy, though."

The strange girl – if you would like to address the imp as such- stifled a fit of laughter as Faith's eyes widened, staring at the imp in shock.

"Geez, I knew you knew about _something_ , but not exactly all of _that_." She muttered once she composed herself. "May I please have that satchel back?" The bag and its contents were tossed her way, landing on her lap, organized neatly. She muttered a small thank you in response.

"The name's Lunaris, nice to meet'cha, Faith. Now you may be confused as to what I am, and who I am, right?" The imp introduced, seeming very giddy and slightly childish. Faith nodded, very cautious.

"Well, I'm a creature of the Twilight! You know, a creature from the Twilight Realm? I don't exactly remember how I got here though. All I remember was this sorceress and Midna calling for help. Then whoosh! Here I am." It was hard to keep up due to how fast she was talking.

"You ended up in the Lost Woods. . .?" The imp hummed in response, nodding her head frantically.

"And I got you both here so that I can actually reveal myself to you both. Darkness and the shadows are the only places I am truly protected when I'm in this realm." The Lost Woods always was a dark place, but Faith may think of it as such due to the rumors of the Hero of Time dying here.*

The boy to her side shifted, causing both of the girls to look at Michael, who decided to awake. The imp shifted her gaze to Faith.

"I hope you don't mind me repeating everything to him." Faith chuckled sheepishly, before shaking her head as a 'no'.

* * *

I'm back! Heh, sorry for the wait. I was very annoyed this week due to my classmates and since this new girl came to our class I almost had no time to myself to write because I would either be forced to hang with her by the other girls - who I'm not really fond of - or I will be persuaded to hang out with the boys of my class, who I get along with well. Friday and Saturday of last week was -almost- ruined for me as my stupid room-mate was locked out of the room because she went to watch a movie with our upperclassmen and came after curfew, where i was asleep. **She was a teacher's daughter.**

 **NIGHTOUT OFFICIALLY RUINED. But atleast Tronux was able to help me with some dungeons in Link Between Worlds and I was watching Alex Pred and Tronux play PKMN Go. That was the only good part :)**


End file.
